The Griffon and The Forgotten Whisperer
by 13bloodyhells
Summary: Saamna is the last of a forgotten clan. Neome is a container for a spirit- the Griffon. Gaara/Oc Gaaoc GaaraxOc and Neji/Oc Neoc NejixOc This is my first story and I'm writing it with a friend, so I'm sorry for slow updating and if it's not that good. THIS IS NOT NEJI/GAARA.
1. Prolouge

**_*Please note that as much as I would love to I do not own Naruto*_**

**THE PROLOUGE**

My name is Saamna (sam-na). Call me Sam once I'll give you a warning, call me it twice and I'll kill you. No, I mean LITERALLY, none of this empty threat nonsense. A little note about me, my eyes are black voids, black voids that are almost completely devoid of life. They've been like that for almost ten years.

_ *****TEN years ago*****_

_ A little girl ran through the burning streets of a once magnificent village. The fear and pain was obvious on her face, mud caked and blood streaked as it was. Shouts and screams could be heard everywhere. A few particularly loud cries pierced the thick death filled air, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" _

_"The Elder Chosen One Maobo has fallen!"_

_"Protect Saamna The Younger Chosen!"_

_"Where is she?" _

_"Saamna!"_

_"NO GET AWAY YOUR GOING TO HURT ME LIKE YOU HURT NII-SAN" _

_ The little girl had turned around just in time to see a young 7- year old boy fall to the ground with at least a dozen arrows through him. The girl, Saamna sprinted to the forest and was seemingly swallowed by the trees. _

_ *****1 year later*****_

"_Okaa-san, Otou-san, Obaa-san, Ojii-san, Wasari-sama!" _

_A girl around four years of age walked through the barren streets of a ruined village. There were rotting corpses everywhere. The girl came across the remains of a boy who looked like a pincushion with arrows sticking out all over him. Next to him were the remains of a man and a woman covering what had been an elderly couple. All four of them were stabbed strait threw with two twin swords. Nearby was a man who's head was cracked open. An un-earthly wail tore the air when the four year old saw these six. _

"_Okaa-san!"_

_"Otou-san!" _

_"Obaa-san!" _

_"Ojii-san!" _

_"Wasari-sama!"_

_"MAOBO NII-CHAN" _

_"COME BACK COME BACK, wake up don't pretend it's nice, WAKE UP!", she cried brokenly falling __to_ _the ground sobbing._

* * *

That day my soul died and I'll never be a care-free innocent child again. No, that died with my family, though a small fragment of my soul is back due to one day that is a memory most precious to me. The day She came, my savior.

* * *

_A woman walked through the woods when she came upon a small broken girl. The woman heard the broken girl softly cry, "They're gone, all gone. They wouldn't wake up. Why not? Why wouldn't they wake up? Why are they dead?"_

_ The women decided since the girls' family was gone why not take her in? The woman held the girl close combing the girls' dirty onyx colored hair and whispered softly, "Hi there, what's your name little one?" She heard a quiet nervous voice answer, "Are you here to hurt me? Are you here to take me away?" The woman was taken by surprise that the girl thought that she was going to hurt her, so she said," No I won't hurt you, I'm Reila Sawu, and if you want I can bring you home and you can stay with me and my daughter Neome. Okay?" The child mumbled back sounding almost frightened," I'm Saamna, Saamna Yi. __Would you really take in a monster like me?" Reila looked at the girl surprised "How are you a monster little one?" "I can control plants, and animals appear to help me." Saamna murmured quietly. "That does not make you a monster little one, it is a great gift it makes you special"_,_ Reila paused for a moment for breath then declared, "I don't care who or what you are. You are going to stay with us!"_

_ An hour later of walking and Reila and Saamna came across a small house on the outskirts of a HUGE village, Konohagakure. The house was quaint and small with a little pond and trees surrounding it. So, to Saamna who just needed a place to be accepted, loved, and free, it was perfect._

_ "Okaa-san, okaeri (o-kai-ree, welcome home)!" a 5-year-old girl with forest green hair shouted. When she came closer, she saw Saamna and immediately quieted down, then questioned shyly,"Kaa-san who is she?" "This is Saamna, Saamna this is my daughter, the one I told you about, Neome." Saamna smiled slightly, a little light coming back into her eyes. She thought, maybe, just maybe she could even have friends._


	2. Info Profile you can skip if you want

_*Please note that as much as I would love to I do not own Naruto*_

_**YOU CAN SKIP THIS IF YOU WANT THERE ISN'T MUCH ABOUT THEM.**_

**Characteristics and Dreams of Neome Sawu**

She is shy.

Loud around people close to her(Saamna and her mom) but extremely quiet around everyone else do to past experiences(hence she can't (or won't) talk very loud around others excluding Saamna and her mom).

She's always trying to make the people around her happy (especially Saamna).

When leading missions becomes louder and more commanding is a good leader.

She is smart and skilled (her mother taught her everything she knows she can pick up any skill she's shown).

Can be protective of her Imouto.

Her dream is for people to finally start listening to her and be accepted.

**Characteristics and Dreams of Saamna Yi**

She is shy.

Loud around people close to her [Neome and Sawu-san] but extremely quiet around everyone else do to lack of trust from past experiences.

Dead (no life in her eyes unless around Neome and Sawu-san even then there isn't much)

She is smart and skilled(was taught to be Chunnin level before _**The Incident**_ happened)

Calm

Protective of her Onee-chan (Neome)

Her dream is to gain acceptance, love, and freedom as well as to fight for her village and make her family (deceased) proud.


	3. Getting Teams

_*Please note that as much as I would love to I do not own Naruto*_

Chapter 1 Getting Teams

_Saamna's P.O.V._

We are getting teams today; I hope to be on Neome's team. I would prefer it to being on a team where I do not know anyone or more importantly what their fighting techniques were.

I dressed quickly in my usual attire of a plain white chiton, and checked to see that my gold armbands were still on, they were. I also checked to see if I had changed my right-upper armband to a new specially made one with the Hidden Leaf's symbol, I had after all just become a ninja. After I finished getting dressed I got Neome up and reminded her we had graduated so she needed to put on her ninja headband. We grabbed a quick bite to eat and started towards the academy together, confident. At least, as confident as possible, after all one of us has a slight self-esteem issue (Neome) and the other one hasn't looked any one strait in the eye for ten years (me).

When we got to the academy we saw a few mothers whispering, and since we both had unusually good hearing we could hear them perfectly. They were talking about us, "Did you hear the demon-girl and her friend, you know the one with dead eyes and strange clothes, well they _both_ graduated. I don't know _what_ the 3rd is thinking, those _things_ should never been allowed to even _try_ to become a ninja…", we had stopped listening after that. Neome is one of the stronger people I know but one thing she could not handle was people calling her a demon. She would either attack them or come close to tears; today she was on attack mode, and I almost had to drag her to the classroom and away from those idiots - she was that mad.

When Neome finally settled down and sat with me at the back of the room, Sensei came in and started talking while Neome, most the class, and I tuned out. He had said the same speech yesterday before Genin tests (or graduation exams whichever you prefer). During this very interesting speech (_**NOT**_) I noticed that Neome kept glancing at something, a person, and a _boy_ in fact. A very particular boy by the name of Hyuuga, Neji whom also happened to be the child prodigy of the Hyuuga clan as well as the star student of our class, topping everyone except Neome and I in exams. Of course that wasn't fair to him, we had both been trained to be Chuunin or higher by the age of 7.

I never bothered to learn our sensei's name, seeing as I had just moved to this class (AKA skipped a grade) 1 week ago, so I just call him Sensei. _Sensei _(I say this _ever_ _so_ lovingly) would not just _shut up_ and tell us what our dang _team_ was which was the _whole_ reason to come in the freaking_ first_ place. I could be _training_ in and with the Haunted Forest, named this because of a _ghostly spirit girl who could control the plants_, (which is a **complete** load of **bull** since that so-called _'ghostly spirit girl' _is **me**), or with some of my summonings at our secret training place which is by a breath taking private waterfall and is hidden by barrier Justus so only we could get in (by our and we, I mean Neome, the summonings, and I). Sorry getting off track there, _anyway_, so you see I was _slightly _(_**very**_) annoyed with Sensei.

After several thousand years Sensei dearest finally **SHUT THE HECK UP **about whatever the speech was about, and called, "Okay so on team 1 is…" not Neome or I, not Neome or I, still not Neome or I. Oh there it is, "Team 13, Kiku Murasaki," I saw a purple, well, everything girl, raise her head in acknowledgement (no seriously it was literally purple everything from her hair and eyes to her clothes, even her cheeks had purple markings on them...-_-'), "…Neome Sawu, and Saamna Yi. You will have Nokomis Neko as your Sensei." Yes, I'm with Neome.

All right, new team here I come…

* * *

Neome's P.O.V.

Today just started out bad and only got slightly better. Nobody likes waking up and having like 5 minutes to get ready for the day. Nobody likes walking to school and being called a demon girl and having their loyalty to their home questioned all in one sentence. Then the oh so great Sensei decided to give a speech. Lucky me (note my sarcasm). The only upside was being given some time to think.

Lately I had been thinking of a certain boy in my class and if you've guessed already good job (again sarcasm). Neji Hyuuga. The boy who can somehow make me look at him by just sitting there. I have never had this feeling before so I don't know what it is. I always find myself thinking about him and I can hear Valio in my head laughing his head off in the back of my mind.

I was so caught up in my thoughts that I jumped slightly when my name was called. Then held back my small smile when Saamna's name was called right after mine. After ignoring the rest of Sensei's rambling I followed Saamna to where we were supposed to meet our team. I saw a girl who was well…purple. Her short hair was a light purple and her eyes were a slightly darker shade. She had purple marks on her cheeks and a purple overload of purple (Yes I meant to say that) on her outfit. Kiku Murasaki… Most purple girl I have ever met. She hurts my eyes. Now all we had to do was wait for our new Sensei. And boy did it take forever!


	4. Meet Team 13

**_*Please note that as much as I would love to I do not own Naruto*_**

**Meet Team 13**

Waiting, waiting, still waiting… Is that- no, waiting, I'm not getting any younger over here. Where was Sensei? "Come on where is she? We don't have all day. She's already an hour late." Kiku-san spoke what was on all of our minds.

A few minutes later the plants whispered to me_, "There is a human disguised as a cat approaching, she carries no threat."_ A little while later a cat strolled quietly into the room. _Ah plants, they have never failed me yet. _

A poof of smoke brought me out of my thoughts. "YOUR LATE! WHY? AN HOUR OF MY LIFE HAS BEEN WASTED! WHAT SORT OF SENSEI ARE YOU!" Kiku's voice killed my eardrums. The cat, which turned out to be sensei, ignored the outburst and told us to meet her at training ground 7 in 5 minutes. With a POOF, she was gone again.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later at training ground 7~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK, so I want y'all to tell me about yourselves, your name, your dreams, likes, dislikes, specialization, and skill level." Nokomis-sensei demanded.

"I'm Murasaki, Kiku, I want to always be myself, I like flowers and other plants, I hate people who kill the natural world, my family has a special kekkei genkai we can use flower jutsu, and I'm not really sure how skilled I am." Kiku told us.

"Your from the Irohana clan then?" Nokomis-sensei asked. Kiku nodded. "O.K. next you with the black hair."

"My name is Yi, Saamna, I feel no need in telling you my dreams, my likes and dislikes are my business, my abilities will be shown only when required, and I am above Chuunin rank due to previous training." I told Nokomis-sensei and Kiku-san, Neome already knew everything about me.

"Stoic aren't we there." Nokomis-sensei teased.

"I am Sawu, Neome, my dream is to be excepted by the village, my likes and dislikes are not of your concern, I have many abilities due to _special _circumstances, and I am also beyond Chuunin ranking for the same reasons as Saamna-chan" Neome-chan explained to Nokomis-sensei and Kiku-san, I had already known all of this.

"I'm Neko, Nokomis y'all can call me Nokomis-sensei. I haven't really thought of my dreams. I like my cat companion, Miyu, sleeping, cats in general, sleeping, milk, and sleeping. I _**hate**_ dogs, I have lots of abilities, too many to explain, and am a Jonin in rank."

During introductions I got a good look at Nokomis-sensei, she was tallish and her hair, which was pulled into a ponytail, was blonde that faded into light blue which deepened to end in a dark marine blue color. Her eyes were like a cat's, yellow with slits for the pupils. The large female (I can tell these things -it comes with the kekkei genkai) cat beside Nokomis-sensei looked like a living, breathing, metal statue- she had silver fur and gold eyes.

Nokomis-sensei started speaking again, "Tomorrow we'll meet here at 8:00 sharp- and don't eat anything I will provide you with food." And with that we were dismissed.


	5. Neome-Nee-Chan's Interest

_*Please note that as much as I would love to I do not own Naruto*_

Saamna P.O.V.

I knew sensei was lying about providing us with food, and Neome knew as well. I did not need to tell her she has her own way for knowing these things. So the next day we woke up and ate breakfast. Made sure we had all of our weapons- not that we honestly need any.

Bells that was the first thing I heard when sensei came to our meeting spot. Oh now I see there are two bells attached to sensei's weapons pouch. I heard her speak, "Alright squirts y'all are going to have to get these bells from me before sundown. There are only two bells that means one of you squirts will go back to the academy for more training." Sensei's last sentence was synonymous with, 'you will be pitted against each other to test your teamwork.'

* * *

It wasn't long before we got the bells.

"Good job squirts there's hope for you yet." Sensei praised.

"YAY I'm finally an official genin!" Guess who that was (hint she likes purple).

"hn."

"Imouto you did a good job." Naomi complemented.

"Thanks Nee-chan."

* * *

"Nee-chan?"

"Yes Imouto?"

"You're fond of him, aren't you?"

"W-who?" Nee-chan stammered.

"Hyuuga-san."

"W-where did y-you ever g-get that idea f-from?!" Nee-chan was quite flustered now.

"You stare at him all the time. It's just like Maobo-Nii-san used to at Kiria-chan." I grew quiet as I spoke of my deceased brother and friend.

"..."

"I'm sorry Imouto."

"Neome Sawu, you weren't the cause, if anything you're the opposite. Because of my sadness you have added weight to your shoulders. I'm so terribly sorry." I started strong, the minuscule light in my soul burning determinedly, but I ended weakly- weaker then a child just finding their voice.

"So do you?"

"Do I what, Imouto?"

"Have feelings for Hyuuga-san."

"Saamna!"

"So you do?"

"N-N-NO! Of course not..." Neome Nee-chan looked like a tomato, it was amusing.

"..."

"You'll figure it out, sleep well, Nee-chan."

"You too, Imouto." It was nice of her to say, but we both knew I don't sleep. The nightmares saw to that.


	6. Chapter 4

**_We don't own Naruto._**

Neome's P.O.V.

"Nee-chan?" Saamna broke our peaceful silence.

"Yes Imouto?"

"You're fond of him, aren't you?"

"W-who?" I stammered.

"Hyuuga-san."

"W-where did y-you ever g-get that idea f-from?!" I was quite flustered now, Hyuuga-san was an interesting person granted, but that did not mean I felt anything but comradeship.

"You stare at him all the time. It's just like Maobo-Nii-san used to at Kiria-chan." Imouto grew quiet as she spoke of my deceased brother and friend.

"..."

"I'm sorry Imouto."

"Neome Sawu, you weren't the cause, if anything you're the opposite. Because of my sadness you have added weight to your shoulders. I'm so terribly sorry." My friend's words were kind, but I knew it was my fault that her thoughts had turned to her dead clan.

"…" There was a long pause, during which I thought about what Saamna had said, she said I looked at Hyuuga-san like her brother had had looked at his friend (and love), _so what does that mean?_

"So do you?"

"Do I what, Imouto?" _Huh, what are we talking about?_

"Have feelings for Hyuuga-san."

"Saamna!" I felt heat rising to my face

"So you do?"

"N-N-NO! Of course not..." I was quite sure I looked like a tomato with blue eyes, it must have been amusing- Saamna had a small smirk on her usually stoic face.

"..."

"You'll figure it out, sleep well, Nee-chan."

"You too, Imouto." I said, even though we both knew she doesn't sleep.

I stayed awake for many hours after I bid Saamna goodnight, thinking over what she said.

_Do I really have feelings Hyuuga-san?_ I asked myself. _Sure I look up to him he is one of the smart ones in this village just below Saamna and I in class ranking. But do I really have any special feelings for the person?_ I drifted to sleep and instantly after Valio interrupted my surprisingly peaceful slumber.

**Your really going to deny your feelings or can you just not read them? **

_What do you mean Valio?_

**Never mind I'll let you figure it out yourself, child****_._**

_You're so much help. Now would you kindly let me sleep?_ When he didn't respond I rolled over and fell back into a light peaceful slumber full of dreams of an easier, less dramatic time.


End file.
